My New Student
by GhiskaRahma
Summary: Kedatangan murid baru disekolahannya, membuat Sakura terpesona padanya. Akankah Sakura mengejar cintanya atau memendam perasaannya sendiri?/ SasuSaku / NaruHina / SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

**My New Student**

 **Author : GhiskaRahma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Summary : Kedatangan murid baru disekolahnya, membuat Sakura terpesona padanya. Akankah Sakura mengejar cintanya atau memendam perasaannya sendiri? / SasuSaku / NaruHina / SaiIno**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang sangat cerah membuat seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Sakura Haruno. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sakura pun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah mandi, Sakura memakai seragam untuk bersekolah. Sakura menuruni tangga untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan Sakura pergi menuju sekolah dengan menaiki mobil miliknya.

.

.

.

SMA Konoha High School

Sakura telah sampai disekolah. Sakura turun dari mobilnya dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Sakura!" Teriak seseorang berambut pirang membuat Sakura berhenti melangkah, Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan ia

Melihat Ino disana. Ino pun langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Hai, Ino!" Ucap Sakura.

"Kita ke kelas bersama ya?" Ajak Ino kepada Sakura.

"Siap!" Jawab Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino pergi menuju kekelasnya sambil berbincang-bincang. Sakura dan Ino tertawa ketika obrolan yang dibicarakan mereka terdengar lucu. Tiba-tiba saja..

'BRUUKK!"

Ada yang menabrak Sakura sehingga membuat dirinya terjatuh.

"Sakura!" Teriak Ino ketika melihat Sakura terjatuh.

"Aww!" Rintih Sakura kesakitan.

"Sakura! kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ino." Jawab Sakura. Sakura langsung saja menghampiri pemuda yang menabraknya tadi.

"Kau ini punya mata gak sih?" Teriak Sakura memarahi pemuda tersebut.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Kau ini siapa? kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Apakah kau murid baru?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Memang." Jawab pemuda itu. Pemuda itupun pergi entah kemana. Sakura lalu terdiam, Ino yang melihat Sakura terdiam langsung menghampirinya.

"Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Dia tampan sekali.." Gumam Sakura. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Ino ada disampingnya.

"APAA?" Teriak Ino.

"Ehh! Ino..!" Kaget Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Ino.

"Bilang apa? memangnya aku bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Kau bilang 'Dia tampan sekali.' siapa yang kau maksud tampan itu?" Tanya Ino.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sakura.

"Haaahh! ya sudah kita kekelas saja." Ucap Ino meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ino! tunggu aku!" Teriak Sakura sambil menyusul Ino.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dikelas, Sakura dan Ino segera mencari kursi yang kosong.

"Ino, kita disini saja duduknya. Sepertinya sudah penuh semua." Ucap Sakura.

"Masa cantik-cantik duduk dibelakang?" Keluh Ino.

"Kau ini centil sekali sih." Jawab Sakura.

"Inikan semua gara-gara kau Sakura, kau pakai melamun segala!" Ucap Ino kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau disini, kau duduk saja dengan laki-laki." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah aku duduk disini saja." Ucap Ino.

Setelah ribut soal masalah kursi, akhirnya Ino pun menuruti perkataan Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap sang guru.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap para murid.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk." Ucap Kakashi sambil memerintahkan sang murid baru untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas. Sang murid baru pun langsung masuk kedalam kelas.

"Perkenalkan namamu." Perintah Kakashi pada sang murid baru itu.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal." Ucap Sang murid baru tersebut yang bernama Sasuke.

"Dia kan yang menabrakku tadi pagi?!" Batin Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja mata mereka berdua bertemu. Sasuke merasa tak asing lagi dengan Sakura. Dan ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Dia itu yang ku tabrak tadi kan?" Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke kau duduk dengan Naruto. Naruto, angkat tanganmu." Perintah Kakashi.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hn. Sasuke kau duduk dengannya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik sensei." Jawab Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Naruto lalu pelajaran pun dimulai

.

.

.

Tett tett tett

bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Sakura, kita ke kantin bersama yuk?" Ajak Ino.

"Baik, dengan Hinata juga." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah." Balas Ino.

Sakura dan Ino menunggu didepan kelas dan keluarlah seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sakura.

"S-sakura-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita kekantin bersama ya?" Ucap Ino.

"M-memangnya boleh? Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja." Balas Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura. Ino dan Hinata langsung pergi menuju kantin.

"sakura, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Jus strawberry, saja." Jawab Sakura

"Kalo kau, Hinata?" Tanya Ino kepada Hinata

"Aku sama dengan sakura" Jawab Hinata

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan ku pesankan!" Balas Ino

Lalu Ino pergi memesan makanan untuknya dan untuk kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata mencari kursi yang kosong. Setelah mencari kursi yang kosong Sakura dan Hinata lalu segera duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Ucap Sakura.

Lalu mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil menunggu Ino.

"Hinata kau suka dengan naruto?" Tanya Sakura tiba tiba membuat Hinata terkejut

"Ti-tidak kok mungkin kau saja menyukai Sasuke!" Jawab Hinata

"Eh?" Kaget Sakura

5 Menit kemudian, Ino datang sembari membawa pesannannya.

"Pesanan datang!" Ucap Ino, Sakura dan Hinata berterima Kasih kepada Ino, Dan mereka bertiga pun langsung memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa datang ke konoha dan bersekolah di sini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Ternyata Sassuke adalah sahabat naruto sejak sekolah dasar tetapi sesudah lulus Sasuke pindah ke Sunagakure mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja di sana.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san ku dapat pekerjaan dari konoha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ooh, jadi begitu. Ya sudah kita pergi kekantin bersama ya?" Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Sai kau mau ke kantin tidak " Teriak Naruto agak keras kepada Sai

"Iya, aku memang akan pergi ke kantin." Jawab Sai.

"Ya sudah, kita ke kantin bersama saja." Ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Sai.

Setelah itu, Sasuke, juga Sai langsung pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Di kantin.

"Hm… Sasuke, Sai kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Jus tomat saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku jus jeruk." Balas Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku pesankan." Jawab Naruto lalu segera memesankan pesanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai mencari kursi yang kosong. Dan mata onyx milik Sasuke melihat ke sebuah kursi yang ditempati oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sai membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikan Sakura saja?" Tanya Sai heran ketika Sasuke terus saja melirik kearah gadis pink itu.

'Jadi namanya Sakura.' Batin Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Panggil Sai kembali.

"Ah! iya?"

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang kosong, Sasuke." Jawab Sai.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Dan ia pun mendapatkan kursi yang kosong yang terletak disamping kursi yang ditempati oleh Sakura dan kawan-kawannya. Sakura dan Ino terkejut melihat kedua orang yang disukai nya itu. Sakura dan Ino langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam sembari menatap Naruto yang sedang memesan pesanannya yang tak berada jauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My New Student**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sai duduk dikursi kosong. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang sambil membawa pesanannya.

"Pesanan datang." Seru Naruto. Membuat kedua pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalannya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai segera memakan makanan pesanannya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka bertiga mendengar suara yang sedang tertawa. Dengan segera ketiga pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara itu. Dan mereka melihat ketiga gadis cantik yang sedang berbincang-bincang sembari tertawa manis.

"Naruto." Panggil Sai pelan.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Lihat.. Sasuke terus saja memandangi gadis berambut pink tersebut." Jawab Sai. Naruto pun segera melihat kearah Sasuke yang memang sedang memerhatikan gadis pink tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kejutkan?!" Kata Sai.

"Boleh! ayo!" Balas Naruto.

"1… 2… 3…" Ucap Sai mengintrusi.

"DOORR!" Tetapi yang terkejut bukan Sasuke malahan Gadis yang sedang tertawa terkejut, Gadis pink itu pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke aneh mengapa Gadis pink itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto, mengapa Sasuke tidak terkejut, malahan Tiga Gadis itu yang terkejut?" Tanya Sai kepada Naruto

"Entahlah, Hei Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto,membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya

"Hn?" Balas Sasuke

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa kau tidak terkejut saat kami berdua mengejutkanmu?" Tanya Sai

'Oh jadi tiga gadis itu terkejut karena itu, tapi kenapa mereka berdua mengejutkanku?' Batin Sasuke dalam hati

" Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto

" Hn?" Balas Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi ke kelas.

"Hei, Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Teriak Naruto, membuat gadis pink itu mendengarnya.

" Ke kelas" Balas Sasuke

"Ino aku duluan ke kelas!" Ucap Sakura. Sakura berdiri dan beranjak pergi ke kelas.

"Hei Sakura tunggu!" Perintah Ino. Tetap saja Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Tett… Tett...Tett…

Pelajaran pun telah usai

"Sakura kau tunggu di gerbang sekolah!" Perintah Ino

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu " Jawab Ino

"Baiklah aku tunggu!" Balas Sakura

.

.

.

"Hah leganya!" Ucap Ino setelah keluar dari kamar mandi

Ino pun pergi ke gerbang sekolah

Sakura hanya bisa menunggu sahabatnya yang sedang ke toilet, Akhirnya Ino datang juga

"Maaf lama!" Ucap ino meminta maaf kepada Sakura

"Tidak apa apa " Balas Sakura

Sakura dan Ino masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura. Ino adalah tetangga Sakura sejak dulu. Sakura selalu bermain di rumah Ino. Sejak dulu SD Sakura selalu peringkat 1 sedangkan Ino selalu peringkat 2 mereka kemana pun pergi selalu bersama. Mobil pun melaju

"Hei Sakura hari minggu nanti ada acara pesta dansa dirumahku kau datang yah!" Perintah Ino

"Ino aku sih mau datang ke pestamu tapi aku tidak punya pasangan!" Balas Sakura

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak punya pasangan!" Ucap Ino

"APA? Kau membuat acara pesta dansa tapi kau tidak punya pasangan " Ucap Sakura

Setelah sampai dikediaman Haruno dan Yamanaka

"Sakura kamis nanti kita akan belanja baju untuk dansa!" Perintah Ino

"Tapi aku tidak punya pasanagan " Balas Sakura

"Sekarang kan hari Selasa dan kau juga punya waktu untuk mencari pasangan " Ucap Ino

"Hm… baiklah kalau begitu " Ucap Sakura

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, terima kasih telah mengantarku Sakura!" Ucap Ino berterima kasih kepada Sakura

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, memang ini kewajibanku mengantarkan Sahabat " ucap Sakura

Ino pun masuk ke kediamannya sambil melambaikan tanggannya. Sakura hanya menbalas Senyumannya.

'Cklek ' Suara pintu kediaman Haruno terbuka

"Hah! Capek!" Ucap Sakura setelah memasuki kediamannya

"Ini " Ucap Seseorang memberi air minum kepada Sakura

"Eh? Nii-san?" Ucap Sakura, Ternyata dia adalah sang kakak, Sasori Haruno

"Ohayou Sakura!" Sapa Sasori "Ohayou Nii-san, Kapan Nii-san datang?" Tanya Sakura sambil meminum air putih yang diberikan oleh Sasori

"Sekitar pukul 10.00 " Jawab Sasori

"Nii-san Sakura ke kamar dulu!" Ucap Sai

"Masuk saja!" Balas Sasori sambil mengusap kepala Sakura, Sakura pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hah!" Capek Sakura

'Hm… Apakah aku harus pasangan dengan Sasuke-kun?' Batin Sakura

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!" Teriak Sakura

Sasori yang sedang membawa gelas kini gelas itu pun pecah karena teriakan Sakura yang membuat dirinya merasa berisik. Sakura yang mendengar suara gelas pecah langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nii-san ada apa? Kok gelas nya pecah?" Tanya Sakura. Sakura tidak tau bahwa dia lah yang membuat gelas itu pecah.

"Ini perbuatan kamu Sakura!" Jawab Sasori. Sakura merasa heran kenapa Sasori menuduh Sakura.

"Perbuatanku? Memangnya aku berbuat apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau tidak tau?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura

Menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau berteriak kan?" Tanya Sasori

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Nah… kau berteriak, sehingga gelas ini pecah!" Jawab Sasori

"Masa sih?" Tanya Sakura

"hah!" Balas Sasori memegang kepalanya, Dia pusing harus menjelaskan apa lagi kepada adiknya

"Sudahlah kau masuk ke kamar!" Perintah Sasori

"Nii -san boleh Sakura bantu? Merapikan beling beling nya?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak usah!" Jawab Sasori

"Tapi-" Ucap Sakura terpotong oleh Sasori

"Sakura sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam kamar kau baru pulang sekolah pasti kau capek?" Tanya Sasori

"Benar juga sih! Yasudah Sakura ke kamar dulu" Ucap Sakura. Lalu Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adik kesayangan itu, Lalu Sasori pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Panggil ibunya yang tak lain adalah Mikoto Uchiha

"Hn?" Balas Sasuke

"Tolong antarkan bunga ini!" Perintah Mikoto sambil memberi kartu nama. Jujur Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat kartu itu.

"Kaa-san aku tidak mau!" Bantah Sasuke

"isshh! kau tidak boleh begitu, cepat antarkan bunganya!" Perintah Mikoto

"Itachi-nii saja lah aku mengantuk!" Balas Sasuke

"Sasuke anakku, kau tidak boleh begitu, Itachi-nii sedang beristirahat dia kan baru pulang dari Suna, Sasuke, kaa-san mau nanya kenapa kau tidak mau mengantarkan bunganya? biasanya kau rajin, kok jadi malas begitu?" Tanya Mikoto

"Sasuke bukan malas kaa-san Sasuke tau siapa orang ini dia adalah gadis pink yang bernama Sakura, dan sejak pertama kali Sasuke bersekolah Sasuke menubruk Sakura, dan Sasuke yakin pasti dia masih marah pada Sasuke!" Jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke, Sakura itu sangat baik, dia sangat rajin sekali, kalau ada orang membuat kesalahan kepada Sakura dan orang itu tidak sengaja membuat kesalahan, Sakura akan memaafkannya!" Balas Mikoto

"Tapi-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh Mikoto

"Sasuke, Kaa-san yakin Sakura akan memaafkan kau Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto meyakinkan Sasuke

"Baiklah!" Ucap Sasuke terpaksa harus menuruti kata ibunya.

.

.

.

'Tokk… Tokk… Tokk…'

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kediaman Haruno. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Jujur Sakura sangat sekali terkejut

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura

"Hn. Ini pesananmu dari ibuku." Ucap Sasuke

"Ahh! terima kasih!" Ucap Sakura sambil menerima bunganya

"Hn. Yasudah aku pulang dulu!" Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya menganguk. Lalu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dengan menaiki mobilnya. Lalu Sakura menutup kembali pintunya.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasori

"Iya?" Balas Sakura

"Kau membeli bunga Sakura di Ibunya Itachi?" Tanya Sasori

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sakura, kau sangat suka sekali bunga sakura, sehingga di taman belakang rumah penuh dengan bunga sakura!" Jawab Sasori

"Hehe… yasudah aku simpan dulu yah bunganya ke taman belakang!" Balas Sakura

"Hn."

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha terlihat mobil Sasuke yang berarti Sasuke sudah mengantarkan bunganya

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Sakura tidak marahkan?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak, benar ucapan kaa-san Sakura tidak marah!" Jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke, lain kali jangan ulangi perbuatan itu lagi itu perbuatan jelek bagimu!" Ucap Mikoto

"Perbuatan apa kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau tidak boleh membantah ucapan Kaa-san atau orang lain." Jawab Mikoto

"Sasuke akan menempati janji Kaa-san, Sasuke tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat anak kesayangannya itu. Mikoto segera memeluk anak kesayangan nya itu. Sasuke hanya bisa membalas pelukannya. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yasudah kaa-san Sasuke ke kamar dulu!" Ucap Sasuke. Mikoto hanya menganguk. Lalu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

'Kau memang anak yang baik Sasuke, kau dianggap semua orang adalah orang paling disayangi, kau memang anak yang suka menolong orang, semoga Tuhan bisa membalas kebaikan mu.' Batin Mikoto dalam hati

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang.

"DORRR!"

"KYAA… Apa itu!" Teriak Sakura terkejut

"Hahahaha…"

"Nii-san tidak lucu!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Haha gomenasai imouto-ku lagian pakai melamun segala. " Ucap Sasori

"Aku itu memikirkan nanti hari minggu akan ada acara pesta dansa masalahnya aku tidak punya pasangan." Ucap Sakura

"Kau dengan adik Itachi saja dia itu tampan seperti nii-san dan dia itu selalu baik pada orang orang dan selalu membantu orang." Ucap Sasori

"Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran siapa lelaki itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasori membuat Sakura terkejut

"APA? Sasuke? bukankah dia murid baru di kelas Sakura." Ucap Sakura

"Iya Sakura dia itu pindahan dari Suna." Ucap Sasori

"Ya sudah aku mau tidur dulu. Aku sudah mengantuk." Ucap Sakura

"Hn. Baiklah." Ucap Sasori, Lalu Sasori beranjak pergi untuk ke kamarnya.

"Selamat Malam Nii-san." Ucap Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur

"Selamat Malam Imouto-ku." Balas Sasori, Lalu Sasori menutup pintu kamar Sakura

'Hm… baik yah? Akan kubuktikan besok.' Batin Sakura

Lalu Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya lalu Sakura menutupkan matanya.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
